


Leaving marks

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbians, Rachels POV, Smut, Sweet, after sex - Freeform, after sex cuddeling, amber home, cuddeling, price home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: “Ähm about you... you know” Chloe say unsafe “What” I ask her, “You know the roleplay thing and me bite youre ass up thing, how to they look? Really so awful?” I roll up my longsleeve and show Chloe the result of her work, these marks wehre everywehre on my body......(Rachels POV - No lis or bts events,both are 18)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 8





	Leaving marks

Rachels POV:

Slowley I open my eyes, I feel the warm heath from my girlfriend next to me and her breathing, shes cute wehn she sleeps, I also hear the Arcadia bay traffic and some birds sing from Chloes open window. "Good Morning" I hear my blue haird punk say to me in her sleepy voice, I lean me to her and give her a kiss "Good Morning" I say and see how Chloe yawn and strech her, her arms wide in the air and a perfect look at her naked boobs, I grap her and we cuddeling close "That weekend was...Intressting" Chloe say to me "yeah but also something very special" I say happy and stroke over Chloes face, she just smiles and burrie her face into my chest "It sucks you have to go now" she say to me and I add "I know but we had this whoule weekend and you comming to me in a few hours soo" "Thats right" Chloe say with a smile and I feel how she kiss gentle my arm. After I quick get dressed, do a quick theet brush and make my hair, I do one goodbye kiss and I leaving the Price house walking to me home.

I get the keys out of my pocket and open our House door, I put down my jacket and boots, greet my Mom who is sitting on the couch in our living room reading a womens magazine. “Hey honey, hope you had a nice weekend at Chloes” she ask me and I say back “yeah mom a very great one” and go upstairs in our bath, I put down my chlotes and make my hair into a bun that I can entry the shower, the hot water was perfect and feelt right on my body. I smile and think how hella amazing this weekend was, spoiler it was a very loud and a hot one. Chloe and I roleplay fifty shades of grey just for gays, thank good her mom and David warent at home, the memories of the last days came in flashbacks. The moan, the touching, the biteing and the hitting just the that full package, I look down at my body and see the love marks Chloe made me, she really did a good job at this one.

I get out and wrap me up in my dark blue towel and walk in my room, I go to my closet and put on my white panty and a comfortable black cotton pants and just a red longarm shirt without a bra and my fluffly socks. I open my laptop and check the newst news we don’t had really time for anything excepted us and just showing our love for each other. It knocks on the door and my mom walk in “Hey sweety all ok you just get up very fast” she say and sit beside me on my bed “Yeah Im sorry mom I just want to get a shower it was a... ähm a busy weekend and by the way wehre is dad?” I ask back. “Oh yeah he has a meeting here in a coffee but moust back soon, I just want ask if all is ok” she say warmly and hug me. After the hug she stand up and walk to the door and ask “Will Chloe come today?” “Yeah she moust be arrive some time later” I say and mom smiles and say back “now you had a full weekend together and You still can not do without each other” I just smile big and she close the door.

I still think about the last night, it was soo cool and new and just right, ok wehn you have the right partner on youre side everything is possible. I put on some music on my laptop and chill, 2 hours has passed and it knocks on my door and my blue haird love angel walk in, I look at her with big shiney eyes and a smile, she wear her black beanie a longsleeve black pullover and a black tight jeans with grey socks, she sit next on my bed and hug me “You just can get ennouht huh?” I say jokley and give her a kiss “says the one who was very loud and toxic the last few days” Chloe say back look at me, I just smile as an answer and we spent some time on the laptop together, Chloe non stop hug me from behind, I love this feeling and I wish we would spent like this all the time. “Ähm about you... you know” Chloe say unsafe “What” I ask her, “You know the roleplay thing and me bite youre ass up thing, how to they look? Really so awful?” I roll up my longsleeve and show Chloe the result of her work, these marks wehre everywehre on my body my neck, under one of my boobs, at my tummy, on my legs and one near at my intim spot but the moust I had on my right arm at my wrist. “I know you said yesterday you want more and enjoy it but that look like someone was hit you hard or even you take drougs” my girlfriend say worried. I lean me to her put my arms arround her and say “Chloe all is okay and I promise it dont hurt or anything it just look a little wierd but honstley it was hella amazing” I say with a wink and kiss her softly on her lips “I swear im fine” I say in her worried blue eyes and hug her tightley. “Okay my super responsible pancake” she say lovely back and we kiss again, we spent the rest of the day in my room cuddeling in bed, watch some things on youtube and just chill.


End file.
